


Quit Wearing My Shit

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [10]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Christmas (mentioned), Cute, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Based on this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150684204900/person-a-has-a-signature-item-that-theyre-never





	

As they were walking to the parking lot, Dan noticed that Vie looked uncomfortable.

It was mid-December, and very cold, the air smelling strongly of snow. He and Vie had gone out to dinner, having cooked for each other all week, and needing a break for a while. It had been nice, sitting in the warm restaurant and just spending time together. But now Vie was snuggling into his arm, looking frustrated, and Dan was wondering why.

“Everything okay, Bug?” He asked.

Vie nodded. “Yeah, except my ears hurt like a bitch. I forgot to bring a hat.”

Dan chuckled. “Oh, is that all?” He took the Giants beanie off his head and plopped it onto hers. “Problem solved!” He said cheerfully as Vie pulled the ends of the hat around her ears.

“Won’t you be cold now, though?” Vie fussed, but it was half-hearted. The hat was warm from his body heat, and it was already soothing her angry ears.

Danny spotted the content smile on her face and shook his head. “I’m okay. We’re almost there, anyway.”

“Right.” Vie hummed, sliding her hand into his. “Thanks, Lion.”

“You’re welcome, baby girl.” Danny replied, squeezing her hand.

~

“Vie, have you seen my—” Dan drew up, tense for a moment, before he relaxed and pocketed his hands.

“What?” Vie looked up innocently. She had her usual business casual attire on, as she was just working on some graphics for the website today and updating all the office computers, except…

“Can I have my hat back, please?” Danny crossed his arms, trying to be mad but not succeeding. He could feel the smile tugging at the edge of his lips. She looked too cute and cozy to be mad at.

“Oh,” Vie blushed. “Whoops. Yeah, sure. I forgot I was wearing it. Sorry.” She pulled it off her head and tossed it at him.

“Thank you!” Danny caught it skillfully and tugged it on over his ears. “I’ll see you later!”

“Bye!” Vie went back to work, already missing the warmth of the hat on her head.

~

Dan and Suzy were sitting on the couch. The former was waiting for Arin to finish pooping so they could get their session done, the latter just sitting down for a minute. Both were checking their phones when Suzy suddenly starting laughing, startling Dan.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, smiling himself at her contagious laughter.

“You haven’t seen Vie’s Instagram post today, have you?” Suzy giggled, showing him the picture.

Dan roved his eyes over it, remembering that she’d told him she was working on a sponsored video today. He recognized the merch she said she’d be receiving from some indie company or whatnot. It looked like lipsticks and eyeshadows, from what he could see, but it seemed dull to him. He shrugged. “So?”

“Look,” Suzy giggled.

Danny could just see a bit of Vie in the picture, as most of it was taken up by the products. However, he did recognize that she was wearing his hat.

“God damn it,” he muttered, shaking his head and chuckling. “I must’ve left it over at her place yesterday.”

Suzy giggled. “Well, now you don’t have to worry about what to get her for Christmas!” She said brightly.

“Hmm,” Danny replied. An idea was indeed forming…

~

Vie opened the door to get the mail and take some packages inside. She sorted out the mail, as she usually did when she was up before her roomie. However, she came across one that was a bit odd.

It didn’t have a return address, meaning it had probably been delivered by hand. It wasn’t particularly heavy, but the envelope was oddly shaped, meaning the object inside was, too.

Vie usually didn’t open mail she didn’t trust, being just slightly paranoid about that sort of thing, but curiosity, and the fact that she thought she recognized the handwriting, got the better of her.

Inside the package was Danny’s Giants beanie, the one she hadn’t seen for a couple of days after Dan had come to her house to retrieve it, grumbling about how it always ended up in her possession, even though it was his.

Something dropped in the pit of her stomach. Nah, come on, that only happened in movies…right?

There was a letter tucked inside the hat, and she rushed to open it, unfolding it so fast that she nearly ripped it, her heart beating a mile a minute in fear.

Thankfully, her worst fears were not realized, for the letter read:

“Bugaboo,

Happy early Christmas! Now quit wearing my shit.

-Little Lion”

On the bottom was a crudely drawn reindeer with a red nose; Rudolph had always been her favorite.

Vie grinned and lifted up the, presumably new, hat.

However, as she was slipping it on, she noted the familiar, worn feel it had to it, as well as the fact that it smelled just like Dan’s shampoo.

Vie felt excitement and overflowing love bubbling up in her chest and she nearly squealed with joy.

~

Dan walked into the Grump Space, shivering slightly from the cold, and went to put his keys on the table. What he found there, however, caused him to pause.

A “share size” bag of Skittles was propped up against a hot Starbucks drink. Danny curiously lifted the drink (still warm) and sniffed it. It was his favorite chai green tea. He hummed, pleased, and then picked up the Skittles. There was a note taped to the back, and he peeled it off, reading it while he opened the bag.

“Ly,

You are literally the best boyfriend ever. I love you so, so much.

Forever yours,

Bugaboo”

Danny smiled warmly and tucked the note into his pocket, dumping a handful of Skittles into his mouth. He had a feeling that more treats awaited him later. Vie did so like to spoil him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I managed to make an angsty prompt fluffy as fuck! You're welcome.


End file.
